Apparatus and methods for squeezing fruit wedges to separate juice have come into widespread use. Many people experience being squirted in the eye by lemon juice while attempting to squirt a lemon wedge into a beer bottle, water bottle, tea cup or baking receptacle. If the lemon wedge is squeezed by a hand operated juicer, sharing a lemon wedge with multiple people can be somewhat unsanitary if protective gloves are not readily available. A partially squeezed lemon wedge intended for re-use is typically stored separately from the juicer during refrigeration. Moreover, currently available juicers often have bulky and complex construction with several moving parts and are somewhat expensive to manufacture.
Problems addressed by this disclosure pertain to keeping a natural person's hands clean while squeezing a fruit wedge and, keeping the juice from squirting beyond an intended target such as a beer bottle, water bottle, tea cup or baking receptacle. Additional problems addressed by this disclosure pertain to directing the juice to where a natural person wants it to go, allowing multiple natural persons to share a fruit wedge in a sanitary manner and, supporting re-use of a fruit wedge that has been stored in the apparatus during refrigeration. It is desirable that the apparatus can be disposable, inexpensive to manufacture, have few moving parts for ease of manufacture and reliability and, support advertising materials embossed into the apparatus, marked or printed on its surface. It is also desirable that the apparatus be capable of being squeezed by a machine.